


Ruptured Glacier

by AzenaKira



Series: Ice Series [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Sequel to 'Breaking Ice.' Kaiba x OC. Kaiba's reflecting on his horrible mistake, and he'll do anything to make it right, but will Setasha give him a second chance after his sad attempt at running away?*Reupload from previous site





	1. Reflections

It's been three months since I've saved that girl in the mountains. Setasha. I sighed and stared at the list that I've been typing on my screen.

Her name was Setasha. True. Although I never did find out her last name. Hell, I didn't even get her address. We just went our own ways at the airport. The only thing I knew about where she could possibly live was in the Tokyo region.

He removed her clothes. True. She was freezing, and if I didn't, she would have died. Following that, I had removed my own clothes and warmed her with my own body heat while managing to ignore the cold and my 'friend' between my legs.

She treated me like a normal person. True. Not once did she try to rape me… It was odd. A girl's never acted like that around me, besides Yugi's friends anyways.

I gave her CPR. True. Technically also a kiss, but I didn't count that one.

I kissed her. True… Repeatedly true.

I called her a lesbian. True. Multiple times… Which eventually led to one of the kisses.

She took a shower… And borrowed my clothes. True… It turned me on more than I thought it would seeing her in just a towel with wet hair.

We had sex. True. It was fairly good might I add… Until I told her…

"I'm Gay." False. False, false, false, false, FALSE. Damnit that was the WORST possible thing I could have ever fucking said at that point! Damn. My. Timing.

I sighed. Sure, I'll admit I had commitment issues… Not so much cheating on my part… More of the other person cheating. I just… Didn't want anything of that sort to happen again. Sure I like Setasha… A lot. But I don't think I could've handled it if that had ended badly.

I sighed again. There is a chance though, that she could've been the one, and this all could've ended in a 'happy ever after' moment… But there's no way in hell I'd ever be able to find out now.

I saved her life.

I fell for her.

I let her go. I. Let her go…

I've got to get her back! Maybe it could work out after all…


	2. A Second Chance

I quickly got up and open my office doors. I paused seeing my secretary about to knock and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

She blushed in response. I'm getting sick of that, I'll have to replace her soon, "M-Mr. Kaiba, um… Some girl stopped by. She didn't say her name, but she left this."

I snatched the note from her hands and read it.

SK,  
I know you probably don't want to talk to me anymore considering what happened…

I paused reading. It was from her… Setasha.

I don't know how to say it exactly, but we went through a lot together in that short week. I just realized that I'd never given you back your clothes that I borrowed, and it's only right to return them… My address is attached and you can come pick them up if you want. I've washed them.

I blushed slightly. She was offering to give them back? And she even washed them? … Did she seriously not realize who he was? Wait... Address? I felt myself grin slightly.

I wanted to thank you… I never really did. I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you, I would've died in those mountains and never have seen my brother again… I know it may be forward, but I'd like you to come over for dinner as well so I can thank you properly.

~Setasha

My jaw dropped a little. Was she… Asking me on a date?

I paused. She still thought I was gay. There's no way it could be a date invitation. My shoulders sagged slightly…

I sighed, dismissing the secretary that had been standing there watching my every hair movement.

I've got to go talk to her and explain everything… I've got to make it right.

I quickly walked out of the building and down to my car.

The driver blinked, "Mr. Kaiba, why are you out here so early?"

I flipped the card over and held it out to him, "Do you know where this address is?"

He nodded, "Sure, it's right across town, it'll take about 30 minutes to get there though with the traffic at this time."

I grinned, "Alright. Let's go." I said as I climbed into the back.

I. Will. Make this right.


End file.
